Yunho's Baby?
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: Yunho punya bayi? Tapi kok Yunho gamau ngaku? Terus itu bayi siapa sebenarnya? /Yunho-Jaejoong-Changmin/ DLDR!


**YUNHO'S BABY?**

Pair: No Pair (maybe)

Casts: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kwon Jiyong, and other

Genre: Drama-Little bit humor (I don't think so)

Length: One Shoot

Disclaimer: All of characters isn't mine! They belong to themselves!

Warning: This fanfic dedicated for YunJae shippers!

Kalo lo bukan YJS, jangan baca! Gue gak mau cari rusuh!

 **Yunho's Baby?**  
_

Pagi itu seorang pemuda berseragam tampak menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya di tembok belakang _Shinki Academy_. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat tembok setinggi tiga meter itu datar. Lalu ia meraih besi yang menutupi lubang tembok sekolah itu dengan santai. Ya, ia yang membuat tembok belakang sekolahnya berlubang. Ia melubangi tembok itu dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih kelas sepuluh. Waktu itu adalah hari pertama upacara setelah MOS, dan ia terlambat. Karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk lewat gerbang utama, ia tidak kehabisan akal. Ia melubangi tembok belakang sekolah dan menutupnya dengan besi yang bisa dicopot.

Tentu saja perbuatannya tak lama setelah itu diketahui guru, dan ia mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Di skors selama dua hari. Kepala sekolah juga langsung menyuruh tukang untuk memperbaiki tembok itu. Tapi sia-sia. Jung Yunho terus merusaknya, dan kepala sekolah menyerah untuk memperbaiki lubang yang terus-terusan dibuat Yunho jika tembok itu diperbaiki. Dan tentu saja nama Jung Yunho langsung melambung : **Anak baru biang keonaran.**

Itu julukannya.

Yunho berhasil mencopot besi itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lubang itu, membungkukkan badannya dan memasukkan kepalanya ke celah lubang.

Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti saat dirasakannya seragam bagian belakangnya ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang.

 _Siapa sih!_ Umpat Yunho kesal. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang tembok untuk melihat siapa yang berani menganggu kegiatannya.

Satu detik. Ia tidak bereaksi.

Dua detik. Ia mulai mengamati.

Tiga detik. Mata sipitnya memicing.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang balita laki-laki yang juga menatapnya. Balita itu mengenakan sweater _baby blue_ dan celana berwarna hitam keabuan, lalu memakai topi bertuliskan: **Are You Ready?**

Mata sipit Yunho semakin memicing melihat paras balita itu.

 _Rasa-rasanya aku familiar dengan wajah itu_ , pikir Yunho. Pemuda tan itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa seseorang yang memiliki paras seperti itu.

 _Wajah datar itu, aku seperti sangat mengenal ekspresi itu_ , batin Yunho lagi. Ia mulai melihat balita itu dari bawah hingga ke atas tubuhnya.

''Pa!''

Mata Yunho mendelik saat balita itu bersuara.

Yunho mengeluarkan satu lagi kakinya dari lubang tembok. Sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnya berada di luar tembok . Yunho berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya di hadapan sang balita.

''Apa katamu?'' katanya menyelidik.

Bayi itu memicingkan matanya, seolah tidak takut dengan pandangan menyelidik Yunho. ''Pa!'' serunya nyaring. ''Pa.. pa!''

''Yah! Siapa yang kau panggil _'Papa'_ , hah?!'' Yunho balas meneriaki bayi itu sewot. Mata sipitnya memandang galak balita montok di depannya.

Sang balita sendiri malah membalas tatapan Yunho tak kalah galaknya, tapi malah terkesan imut. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

''Papa.'' Ulangnya lagi.

Yunho ternganga beberapa saat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum punya anak, seingatnya.

Yunho kemudian berdiri.

''Dengar ya bocah.'' Katanya memegang kepala balita itu. ''Aku bukan Papamu. Pergi sana. Orang tuamu di mana, sih.''

Yunho kemudian kembali memasukkan salah satu kakinya di lubang tembok. Saat akan memasukkan kepalanya, sekilas ia melihat balita itu.

Yunho memicingkan matanya. ''Jangan memandangku seperti itu.'' Ujar Yunho melihat balita itu yang seperti akan menangis. ''Pergi sana. Aku mau sekolah.''

Yunho memasukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia sudah berada di halaman belakang _Shinki Academy_. Yunho mengambil balok besi yang menjadi penutup lubang itu. Ia melihat balita itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya mewek. Seperti akan menangis. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Yunho tampak berpikir sebelum menghela napas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada balita itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam halaman _Shinki Academy_.

 _Sial_ , rutuknya. Yunho kembali memasang balok besi itu. Setelahnya ia memandang balita yang berdiri di belakangnya. _Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencari orang tuanya nanti sepulang sekolah. Anggap saja amal membantu balita nyasar. Dapat pahala_ , batin Yunho.

Yunho kemudian menggendong balita itu dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kelasnya. _Sudah terlambat, bawa balita pula_ , desahnya sarkastik. Ia melirik balita dalam gendongannya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

Lagi-lagi Yunho kembali berpikir. Ia sangat mengenali ekspresi itu. Tapi di siapa?

Yunho sampai di belakang kelasnya dan melongok dari jendela paling belakang kelasnya. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang duduk santai. Ada yang membaca buku, ada yang saling ngobrol, bahkan ada yang berciuman di belakang kelas.

Yunho mengambil kerikil dan melemparkan ke salah satu temannya.

''Yoochun-ah!'' panggilnya sedikit berbisik.

Yoochun, yang dilempari kerikil oleh Yunho menatap kaget Yunho yang berada di belakang kelasnya.

Yoochun segera saja menghampiri sobat baiknya itu.

''Ada apa, Yunho-ah?'' katanya melongokkan wajahnya dari balik kaca. ''Cepat masuk.''

''Saem tidak ada?'' tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menggeleng. ''Saem tidak akan masuk sampai istirahat nanti. Para guru sedang rapat.'' Yoochun memicingkan matanya. ''Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau takut sama guru kalau telat. Cepat masuk saja. Aman.'' Kata Yoochun lagi.

Yunho memandang Yoochun sengit. ''Aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku membawa _'ini'_!''

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang Yunho tak percaya, lebih-lebih pada balita dengan ekspresi datar yang disodorkan Yunho di depannya.

Yoochun menatap balita itu sejenak. _Mirip siapa ya_ , katanya membatin.

''S-siapa? Anakmu, Yunho-ah?'' bisiknya tidak percaya.

Yunho mendengus. ''Akan ku ceritakan nanti.''

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho menghilang dari pandangan Yoochun. Pemuda itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya mengitari halaman, menuju pintu masuk kelasnya tentu saja. Kebetulan saja kelas Yunho ada di belakang, terpisah dari kelas 12 lainnya, yang memungkinkan Yunho bergerak bebas karena kebiasaan Yunho membolos. Apalagi dengan lubang buatannya, membuat aksesnya begitu mudah.

Setelah Yunho sampai di depan pintu kelasnya yang sepi. Ia memandang ragu-ragu pada balita yang dibawanya. Namun secepat kilas ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasuki kelasnya dengan santai penuh percaya diri.

Para siswa yang berada di kelas itu memandang Yunho _shock_. Bukan Yunho sebenarnya yang dipandang oleh mereka, tetapi balita yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

Segera saja teman-temannya mengerubungi Yunho setelah pemuda itu menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Yoochun. Yunho mendudukkan balita itu di atas mejanya.

''Yunho, siapa dia?'' Tanya salah satu seorang teman Yunho. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut teraneh yang pernah dilihat Yunho, Kwon Jiyong.

''Dia anakmu Yunho?! Astaga!'' pekikan keras itu membuat Yunho mendengus.

Apalagi melihat teman-temannya yang memandang penuh selidik ke arah balita di depan Yunho. Bahkan, ada yang tak segan-segan memutar-mutar tubuh balita itu, juga menjawil pipi tembamnya.

''Persis!'' seru seorang siswa bernama Yuri.

''Ya! Ya!'' bentak Yunho kesal. ''Apa maksud kalian, huh!''

''Yunho, ceritakan. Siapa dia?'' tanya Yoochun menunjuk balita yang anehnya tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan suasana heboh ini. ''Dia anakmu, benar?''

Yunho lagi-lagi mendengus. _Sabar, sabar_ , batinnya. ''Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dan dia bukan anakku.'' Katanya meyakinkan.

''Benar begitu?'' selidik Yoochun. ''Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu kalau bukan anakmu?''

Yunho menggeplak keras kepala Yoochun. ''Enak saja!'' bentaknya. ''Aku menemukannya sendirian di luar halaman belakang sekolah.''

Yunho dapat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang memandangnya tidak percaya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meragukan perkataan Yunho.

''Tapi dia sangat mirip denganmu loh, Yun.'' Celetuk Yuri. Gadis itu mengamati sang balita dari atas hingga bawah lalu ke atas lagi. ''Sangat-sangat mirip!'' lanjut gadis itu takjub.

Teman-teman Yunho yang lainnya pun menganggukinya antusias. Bahkan si Jidat Yoochun terlihat paling antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Yunho hingga membuat Yunho ingin mencekik sahabat baiknya yang sekarang ini malah terlihat seperti menghianatinya karena tidak percaya padanya.

''Alis mirip. Mata mirip. Bentuk wajah mirip. Model rambut pun mirip.'' Kata Jiyong mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. ''Aaaaah! Apalagi ekpresi datar kalian!'' Yunho bisa melihat binar antusiasme di mata Jiyong. ''Ekspresi kalian sangat mirip! Ah ani, persis!''

Teman-teman Yunho yang lain langsung kembali mengamati balita yang tampak tenang di atas meja itu.

Yoochun berdecak kagum. ''Hebat! Kau bahkan membuat anak yang sangat mirip denganmu.'' _Playboy_ itu mencubit gemas pipi balita itu. ''Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya semirip ini, Yun? Kau bisa berbagi _tips_ nya padaku?'' tanya Yoochun menaik-turunkan alisnya. Mesum.

''Sudah kubilang dia bukan anakku!'' kata Yunho menjitak kepala Yoochun. Ekspresi Yoochun benar-benar menyebalkan di matanya.

''Yunho! Jadi kau dan Ahra sudah menikah?'' kali ini Kwon Boa yang berbicara. Gadis itu menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi sedih yang begitu di dramatisir. ''Aku tidak tahu kau akan secepat ini menikah dan menghamili Ahra. Bahkan kalian sudah punya anak.''

Boa tampak mendramatisir keadaan saat mengatakannya. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang tergerai dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Teman-teman Yunho yang lain memandang Boa jengah dan menyingkirkan Boa dari hadapan Yunho sehingga Boa berlari ke belakang kelas dengan dramatisnya. Pundung.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Yunho kini menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. ''Ahra, kau percaya kan dia bukan anakku?'' katanya pada gadis itu. Ahra, pacarnya.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya memandang Yunho ragu. ''Aku tidak tahu, Yun.'' Kata gadis itu pelan. ''Anak ini sangat mirip denganmu.''

''Jadi dia bukan anakmu dan Yunho, Ahra?''

Boa yang sudah pundung di pojokkan kelas rupanya mendengar perkataan Ahra. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung menerobos kerumunan dengan bersemangat.

''Tentu saja bukan!'' Balas Ahra sengit menatap Boa yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya.

''Syukurlah.'' Desah Boa. Matanya berbinar senang.

Yunho lagi-lagi menghela napas jengah. Kali ini ia menatap balita yang ada di depannya.

Alis, ya, Yunho akui sangat mirip.

Mata. Juga mirip.

Bentuk wajah. Mirip juga.

Model rambut. Sama. Bahkan warna rambut mereka pun sama.

Ekspresi? Ah, Yunho sadar sekarang. Pemuda itu mendesah. Kenapa dari tadi ia memikirkan siapa orang yang memiliki ekpresi menyebalkan di wajah balita itu padahal itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Yunho mendesah dan mencubit hidung mungil si balita sehingga si balita mengerutkan wajahnya tidak senang. _Lagi-lagi ekpresinya mirip denganku_ , desah Yunho membatin. Pemuda itu menatap si balita yang kembali dengan ekpresi datarnya.

Yunho dalam hati tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang balita semenyebalkan ini? _Poker face_.

''Hei, panggil ayahmu sana supaya mereka tahu kau bukan anakku.'' Kata Yunho yang terdengar konyol.

Balita itu menunjuk dada Yunho. Alis tebalnya bertautan lucu. ''Papa!'' katanya nyaring.

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat teman-teman Yunho langsung saja mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Yunho.

''Bagus! Kau sudah memanggil banyak Papa.'' Kata Yunho. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus meyakinkan teman-temannya kalau balita ini bukan anaknya.

 _Kau sih, bagaimana wajahmu mirip dengan wajahku sih_ , lagi-lagi Yunho membatin.

''Lihat!'' celetuk Yoochun tiba-tiba. Telunjuk pemuda itu menunjuk bagian depan _sweater_ yang dipakai balita itu. ''Jung Changmin! Kau mau mengelak apalagi, Jung?''

Semua teman Yunho, bahkan Ahra pacarnya pun mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke _sweater_ yang di pakai Changmin –balita itu—dan melihat bordiran di _sweater_ di bagian dada depan Changmin.

Yunho pun melihatnya. Ia mengejanya pelan. Jung Changmin.

''Kau mau mengelak apalagi, Yunho?'' kata Ahra.

 _Bahkan pacarku pun tak percaya_ , batin Yunho miris.

''Jadi kau selama ini selingkuh di belakangku? Bahkan kau sudah punya anak dengan selingkuhanmu.''

Gadis itu mulai menangis dan berlalu saja dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho mendesah, ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni Ahra sekarang ini. Rasa-rasanya orang-orang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

Teman-teman Yunho yang lain menatap Ahra dengan pandangan aneh. _Bukankah kau memang sering diselingkuhi Ahra? Kau pun tahu itu. Jadi apanya yang aneh?_ , batin mereka semua kompak.

Yunho melihat teman-temannya kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Ahra ke arahnya, masih saja menatapnya seperti tersangka pembunuhan.

''Tenang teman-teman,'' kata Yunho tersenyum kikuk. ''Mengapa kalian tidak percaya padaku, sih?''

''Bagaimana bisa kami percaya padamu, Jung.'' Kata Yuri, ''Kau selama ini biang onar. Gonta-ganti selingkuhan. Dan mungkin saja bagimu menghamili salah satu selingkuhanmu sehingga membuat selingkuhanmu meninggalkan anak ini agar diasuh olehmu karena dia tidak bisa menghidupi anak ini.'' Gadis itu memandang Changmin iba.

''Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Yuri.'' Jengah Yunho.

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Changmin. ''Bagaimana bisa setelah wajahmu mirip denganku, margamu pun sama denganku.'' Kata Yunho pasrah. ''Kau menjadikanku seperti pria brengsek tidak bertanggung jawab.''

Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya lucu.

''Jadi ini arti topimu, huh?'' tunjuk Yunho pada topi Changmin. ''Kau bertanya padaku apa aku sudah siap menerima ini semua? Aku belum siap kalau begitu.''

Changmin memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho tidak suka. Balita itu mengeluarkan suara yang membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa, termasuk Yunho.

''Bagaimana ada balita berwajah menyebalkan sepertimu, huh?'' kali ini Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di bibir Changmin. ''Ayo nangis! Balita yang sering ku lihat itu nangis. Kenapa kau tidak nangis? Ayo nangis.''

Namun yang Changmin lakukan hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya. Membuat Yunho entah ke berapa kalinya menghembuskan napas.

''Karena dia anakmu, dan mungkin saja sifatnya semenyebalkan kau.'' Celetuk Yoochun.

Yunho memandang Yoochun seolah mengatakan _'Diam, jangan memperkeruh keadaan!'_ dengan pandangan menusuk. Membuat Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho dan tertawa garing.

''Pa!'' lagi-lagi balita itu mengagetkan Yunho dan teman-temannya dengan teriakan super nyaringnya. Yunho heran. Jangan-jangan ibunya pun punya suara yang sama dengan anaknya. Ck.

Yunho kemudian heran saat balita itu menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi mewek-mewek tidak jelas.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan _'dia kenapa?'_

''Dia haus, kawan.'' Kata Jiyong.

''Bagaimana kau tahu?'' kata Yunho curiga. Jangan-jangan Jiyong lah ayah dari Changmin.

''Kau tidak usah menatapku seperti itu,'' ketus Jiyong. ''Kalian lupa hah jika aku juga punya adik.'' Ucap namja berbagai gaya rambut itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

''Sudah sana kau belikan dia susu. Biar aku yang menjaganya.'' Kata Yoochun.

Yunho mendesah berat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk membelikan Changmin susu. Meninggalkan balita tanpa ekspresi itu dengan teman-teman anehnya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya siswa onar sepertinya dikalahkan oleh balita.

Di dalam kelas, Changmin –balita itu—masih tetap tidak menanampakkan ekspresi berarti. Hanya saja terkadang balita itu meringis tidak suka saat pipi tembamnya di cubit oleh beberapa orang.

Tapi orang-orang di kelas itu jelas sangat tahu jika Changmin menyukai Yoochun dan Jiyong karena terbukti beberapa kali balita itu tersenyum karena diganggu oleh Yoochun dan Jiyong.

''Bahkan sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Yunho,'' desah Yuri. ''Dia hanya mau dengan orang-orang _'mahal'_.'' Lanjut gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Changmin yang kini tampak akrab dengan Yoochun dan Jiyong.

Perkataan Yuri jelas saja diangguki oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

''Angggggg!'' lagi, teriakan nyaring itu terdengar. Tapi bukan teriakan karena senang, melainkan balita itu berteriak marah pada Boa yang mencubit pipinya.

Boa mundur karena kaget. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Boa.

''Bahkan dia tak suka denganmu Boa. Sama seperti Yunho.'' Kikik Yuri tertawa sadis.

''Mungkin anaknya tahu kalau ayahnya tak menyukaimu, Boa-ah.'' Kali ini Sooyoung yang angkat bicara. Gadis itu tertawa lebar, sepertinya sangat senang Boa menderita.

Boa mendesah kesal.

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda cantik yang tampak ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Tapi akhirnya pemuda cantik itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kerumunan di sebuah bangku.

''Ehem!'' pemuda cantik itu berdehem. Sengaja agar para remaja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya. ''Benar ini kelas Jung Yunho?'' tanyanya.

Para remaja itu kompak menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda cantik bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum kikuk melihat remaja-remaja yang terpesona padanya. Bahkan ada diantaranya yang menganga melihatnya.

''Anda siapa, Agassi?'' tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek.

''Kim Jaejoong imnida.'' Kata Jaejoong membungkukkan sedikit badannya. ''Dan maaf membuatmu kecewa, aku laki-laki.''

Remaja-remaja itu melongo saat Jaejoong berkata bahwa dia laki-laki.

''Kalau begitu mengapa Anda mencari Jung Yunho, Tuan?'' kata Yoochun yang sudah sadar dari keterpesonaannya dari Kim Jaejoong.

''Karena Changmin ada padanya, kan?'' tanya Jaejoong.

''Aaaahh,''

Para remaja itu mengangguk paham. Mereka semua menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyelidik. Membuat pemuda cantik itu menjadi tak nyaman dipandang sedemikian intens oleh murid-murid itu.

''Oh, jadi kau istri Yunho ya,'' kali ini Jiyong yang angkat bicara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

''Apa? Aku—''

''Ma!''

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong saat mendengar teriakan nyaring Changmin dibalik kerumunan para remaja di kelas itu. Pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri Changmin yang masih setia duduk di atas meja.

Balita itu tertawa girang mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong. Murid-murid itu ternganga sebentar. Bagi mereka tidak biasa melihat balita berwajah datar itu tiba-tiba tertawa girang seperti itu. Sebuah keanehan menurut mereka.

Jaejoong segera saja menggendong Changmin dan mencium pipi tembam Changmin bertubi-tubi, membuat balita itu tertawa nyaring.

''Em, jadi Jaejoong-ssi datang ke sini untuk mengambil Changmin?'' tanya Yoochun menghentikan momen antara ibu dan anak itu.

''Iya, Changmin tadi—''

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jaejoong terpotong saat Yuri menunjuk Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu. ''Itu Yunho!''

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia segera menghampiri Yunho. Meninggalkan senyum aneh di wajah para murid-murid remaja itu.

''Yunho-ssi, '' panggil Jaejoong lembut. ''Aku Kim Jaejoong. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Changmin. Aku tidak tahu harus membayarmu dengan apa. Terima kasih.''

Yunho menatap pemuda cantik di depannya tanpa menjawab. Entah kenapa wajah preman _Shinki Academy_ itu memanas melihat senyuman Jaejoong.

Yunho berdehem kecil. ''Jadi Anda ayah Changmin?'' kata Yunho berusaha sesopan mungkin. Bagaimana pun orang di depannya ini Yunho taksir umurnya lebih tua kira-kira lima atau enam tahun darinya. Walaupun ia biang onar sekolah, tapi ia masih punya sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. ''Ah bukan, aku ibunya.''

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Jaejoong tersenyum lumrah. Sudah banyak orang yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sama saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ibu Changmin. Orang yang mengandung dan melahirkan balita itu.

''Aku tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana lagi saat tiba-tiba Changmin menghilang dari taman belakang _Shinki Academy_ tadi pagi, saat aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.'' Jelas Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk paham. ''Dan saat aku bertanya pada satpam _Shinki_ , dia bilang dia melihatmu membawa seorang balita Yunho-ssi. Jadi dia mengizinkanku masuk karena guru sedang rapat dan memberitahu kelasmu. Terima kasih.''

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. ''Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong-hyung. Aku senang bisa menjaga Changmin untukmu.''

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kartu nama pada Yunho. ''Kau bisa memanggilku jika butuh bantuan. Aku akan senang membantumu.''

Yunho mengambil kartu itu dengan ragu.

''Pa!''

Lagi-lagi teriakan si kecil Changmin terdengar.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. ''Maafkan Changmin, Yunho. Kau mirip dengan almarhum ayahnya, jadi dia pikir kau adalah ayahnya. Maafkan Changmin.''

''Tidak apa-apa.'' Kata Yunho. Yunho menyerahkan susu kotak ke tangan Changmin yang dengan antusias diterima oleh balita itu. Kemudian, ia memegang kepala Changmin. ''Hei, kalau kau sudah besar dan masih ingat denganku, kau bisa datang padaku dan mengajakku minum bersama. Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya.''

Jaejoong terkekeh manis. Ia melambaikan tangan kecil Changmin. ''Arra, Jussi.'' Kata pemuda itu seolah yang menjawab adalah Changmin. ''Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Yunho. Sampai jumpa.''

Tanpa diduga Yunho, Jaejoong memberi Yunho pelukan sebelum akhirnya pemuda cantik itu berlalu pergi menggendong Changmin.

Yunho terdiam di tempat. Ia memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Bahkan wajahnya pun memanas.

Apa ini?

Tapi kemudian ia ingat. Jadi satpam itu melihatnya? Ia pasti dilaporkan pada guru. Tapi biarlah. Ia tak peduli.

Yunho jadi tak menyesal sekarang telah menolong Changmin. Karena bocah itu ia bisa melihat malaikat.

Yunho melihat punggung Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang. Kemudian dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Yunho duduk di bangkunya, dan teman-temannya tentu saja mengerubunginya dengan rasa penasaran.

''Yunho, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya istri secantik itu!'' kata Yoochun protes.

Yunho tidak menanggapi perkataan Yoochun. Mata musangnya malah melihat sebuah kartu nama di depannya.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari kartu itu pada gadis cantik yang berdiri di depannya.

''Ahra, ayo kita putus!''

Ahra hanya bisa menangis kembali mendengar ajakan putus Yunho. Gadis itu berlalu pergi ditemani Boa yang sekarang juga sudah pundung.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Ia masih terus tersenyum menatap kartu di tangannya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang berceloteh tentang 'istri' Yunho.

Biarlah mereka tidak tahu. Lagipula Yunho senang laki-laki itu mereka anggap sebagai istrinya.

 _Suatu hari nanti, tunggu saja Kim Jaejoong_! Semangatnya meremas kartu itu.

 **END**

Halo

Haha, gimana Fanficnya? Aneh, kah? _Absurd_ , kah? _So_ pasti!

Maaf jika menggantung karena Ara emang sengaja buat menggantung –slaps—

Ara Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah mau baca, dan terima kasih juga jika ada yang mau _review_ memberikan kritik untuk Fanfic Ara


End file.
